


Working together

by Sinning_Choclo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, for season 10, oh this has spoilers, yall... I wrote this because im MAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Choclo/pseuds/Sinning_Choclo
Summary: How Dante and Siddiq learn to work together
Relationships: Dante/Siddiq (Walking Dead: Hilltop)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Working together

**Author's Note:**

> huge spoiler alert
> 
> Siddiq dies, and im not okay with it. Dante killed him and im also not okay with it. This is me being mad about that and just, ignoring it and making my own story. Sue me.
> 
> Also, I just wrote one chapter because I'm mad right now, and it probably sucks, and english isn't even my first language but hell, it's the principle of the thing. 
> 
> I'm sorry for you guys if you read this.

It was weird, having Dante there.

He knew it was ridiculous, that he was giving the dude a harder time than necessary. That the fact that Enid... Was gone, didn't mean Dante was going to die just like that.

Still, it was weird. So he avoided him.

Not outright avoiding him, that would be impossible, what with the clinic and all, but Siddiq drew a line between them so that they would stay as co-workers and he was happy with it, really. He didn't need a new friend, he had plenty, and no matter how many jokes Dante did or how understanding he might be, Siddiq would _never_ cross the line.

And then the dreams happened. And it was fine. But then they stopped being dreams he had at night and it was... Well, less fine, but he was handling it.

Because you see, when you're studying to be a doctor and you learn about PTSD and how it can really fuck with your mind, you never think that could happen to you. And when you're a doctor in the end of the world and you suddenly come to the realization that "oh shit, maybe that DID happen to me" you suck it up, put on your doctor pants and just, go on and try not to fuck up too much because people dying is just a thing that happens now. Like "oh, the weather is nice" and "patty died today" are acceptable ice breakers.

So, he was (not really) handling it. And then Dante, being the dick that he was, had to worry about him and be nice and really, what an asshole. Because now Dante would do things like, take care of the most gory cases, and make him go to bed, and even talk to him about when he was serving? And he got PTSD? In a really emotional and beautiful way? OVER DRINKS?

Truly, what an asshole.

So they started to hang out, not like _friends_ but maybe like the co-workers they are. People used to do that, hang out after work, drink and talk about their problems, the usual. And there he was, just hanging with a dude that apparently thougth of himself as the new Adonis when he just. Broke. Like really, really broke down. Snot, tears, all that crap. Coco would be proud.

And Dante let him cry, asked if he could hug him and then held him till he stopped crying. And he had very nice and comfy arms, like the ones you want to sleep in and just forget about the world and everything, so who can blame him when he did just that. Specially after drinking. And the dude just let him sleep, didn't move the whole night, probably had the worst case of stiff neck in the history of guys letting idiots sleep on top of them because they saw their friends die. Then again, there probably weren't that many to compare.


End file.
